


Reunion

by ParadoxProphet



Series: Despair's Last Resort: The Misfortunes Of The 79th Class [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I write a lot of self-indulgent things DON'T JUDGE ME, This is also Despair's Last Resort canon but it's not required reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They promised to find each other one day, and as luck would have it she managed to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

_"You can't leave though! It's not fair!" The young girl said. "I don't have any other friends here, I don't wanna be alone again!"_

_"I am sorry, but it's out of my control." The boy said. "If it were my choice, I wouldn't leave."_

_"Then lemme go with you!" The girl said, clinging to his arm. "Your mom already like me anyway so it's not like that's gonna be a problem!"_

_"You know full well that we can't do that." The boy said. "Your parents would never allow it."_

_"...In that case, you gotta promise me something." The girl said._

_"I'll do it to the best of my ability." The boy said._

_"Promise that we'll find each other again when we're older." The girl said. "I don't wanna never see you again, we hafta meet up again! You hafta promise that, Gummy Bear!" She held out her pinky._

_The boy didn't hesitate to interlock his pinky with her own. "It is a promise." he said._

\----------------------------

Kumiko Akamine was too excited at the moment. Here she was, standing in _the_ Hope's Peak Academy as one of the students. And not only that, but she was reunited with her childhood friend Chiyo Ueda on top of it. Things couldn't possibly get any better, and it was only the first week! Well, she thought that things couldn't get any better...

"Kumiko-dono, I believe that it is time you tried to make some other friends in the school." Chiyo said as the pair walked to the dining hall for lunch.

"Huh?! But I thought we were bestest friends, Chi-Chi! How could you say such a thing?!" Kumiko asked, frantically waving her arms up and down.

"Oh no, you misunderstand me, Kumiko-dono." Chiyo said, realizing that her words had been taken the wrong way. "I am not saying I wish to end our friendship, that would be rather absurd. What I mean is that you should attempt to speak with other students and make other companions. I am certain that you can do it."

Kumiko took a deep breath upon realizing what she was being told. "Ohhhhhhh. You had me worried for a sec!" she said, her cheerful demeanor returning. "But Chi-Chi, you're the only friend I got! I'm not good at making friends with people, they think I'm too weird!"

"That is not true." Chiyo said. "I recall you mentioning someone in the letters you sent me shortly after you had to move away. From the way you worded things, it sounds like you managed to become friends with him."

Kumiko had to think for a moment, but a lightbulb went off in her head. "Oh yeahhhhhhhhhh! But he moved away and I haven't seen him in forever and ever!" she said.

"My point is that you are capable of making other friends." Chiyo said. "Besides, making other friends is bound to do you some good. I am certain that some of our fellow classmates would gladly be friends with you. Morino-dono seems very nice after all. Or perhaps you could speak to one of the upperclassmen. Tsukuda-dono has already made friends with Kirigiri-sempai, so there is bound to be someone in the school who you could find."

"That's easy for you to say, you get people to like you with just a smile and politeness!" Kumiko said. "I don't got any of that."

"You should not give up before you even try." Chiyo said.

"I'm not giving up! I just don't know what to do!" Kumiko said. "It's not like a friend is gonna magically appear from-" She stopped talking and stood still, catching the attention of the medium.

"Kumiko-dono, is something wrong?" she asked. "Why have you stopped?"

Kumiko didn't answer, and just looked on ahead. Chiyo turned her head to see what was mesmerizing her friend. Standing near the dining hall entrance was a group of upperclassmen. If she remembered correctly, they were two years ahead of them. There were three of them standing there, all of them boys. One was incredibly muscular and looked older than a high school student. Another had sharp teeth and wore a beanie over his pink hair. The last one, which seemed to be who Kumiko was staring at, had a large purple scarf and hetero-chromatic eyes.

"What is so special about that group?" Chiyo asked, but received no answer. She heard the comic artist mutter something under her breath, it sounded like she had said "Can it really be?" but it was hard to tell. Before Chiyo had the chance to ask another question, Kumiko ran off towards the group. "Kumiko-dono, wait!" Chiyo called out.

Her words fell on deaf ears. Kumiko continued to run, not caring if a hall monitor stoped her. Without giving any of them a chance to react, she glomped the boy with the scarf and knocked him over in the process. "I found you!" she shouted before falling to the ground with him. The other two were shocked and confused. Who was this girl and why did she just tackle their classmate? The boy with the scarf looked irritated.

"What kind of attack is this?!" he said. "Speak now fiend, or my Four Gods of Destruction will be the end of you!"

"Didn't you hear me, Gummy Bear? I said I found you!" Kumiko said.

The boys expression softened. "There is only one creature who calls me by that name." he said. He sat up to to get a better look at the pink-haired girl, going over her closely. There was no doubt about it, it was her. He smirked. "Heh, so it appears you have found me, Kumiko."

Kumiko grinned as wide as humanly possible. "I missed you so so so much!" she said. "But now I've found you and everything's gonna be awesome!"

Chiyo had finally made it over, regretting that she wasn't very fast. "Are you alright, sempai?" she asked. "I am truly sorry for my friend here, she is easily excitable and affectionate."

"There is no need for a mortal like you to apologize, I am well aware of her antics." The boy answered.

"You are?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh yeah, you two never met before!" Kumiko said. She stood up, getting off of the boy. "You know that other friend I told you about? Well this is him!" Her fists shaking in excitement.

"Oh, I see." Chiyo said, watching as he stood up. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Chiyo Ueda, Super High School Level Medium. And what is your name?"

"I am known as Gundam Tanaka." he answered. "If what I have been told is correct, you are the one who can speak to the spirits of the damned."

"That is an odd way to put it, but yes. I can speak with the spirits of those who do not wish to pass on into the next life." Chiyo answered. "And what is the talent that got you accepted into Hope's Peak Academy?"

"I am known as the Super High School Level Animal Breeder." Gundam answered. Four hamsters popped out of his scarf. "And it is this power that shall allow me to rule the world."

"Woah, you got hamsters in your scarf!" Kumiko said, her eyes sparkling. "That's super duper cool!"

"These are not just ordinary hamsters, the are the Four Dark Gods of Destruction!" Gundam said. "I have tamed their wild spirits, and they now serve the Tanaka empire!"

"You're amazing, Gummy Bear! To tame such adorable gods is the coolest! You really are the best when it comes to animals!" Kumiko said.

Gundam seemed to blush, trying to hide it behind his scarf. "It is good to see that you have not changed, Kumiko."

"It is clear to me that the two of you wish to catch up." Chiyo said. "In that case, I shall leave you two to your own devices and will see you at class, Kumiko-dono." Chiyo said, making her way to leave.

"You don't hafta go, Chi-Chi!" Kumiko said. "Gummy Bear might seem intimidating, but he's a neato guy I swear!"

"It is fine, we have had the past week to catch up with one another." Chiyo said. "And if what you have told me is true, than it would be beneficial to spend time with Tanaka-sempai."

"Awwwww, okay." Kumiko said. "See ya at class!" She waved her hand as the medium walked into the dining hall. "Come on, Gummy Bear! We should get something to eat too! I'm soooooo hungry!"

"Your hunger is quite formidable. Let us feast then!" Gundam said, walking with Kumiko into the dining hall. Lunch was spent with the two of them talking about what happened since they had seen each other, along with Kumiko finding out that the Four Dark Gods Of Destruction were fond of her.

"Hey, Gummy Bear. There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long long long looooooong time." Kumiko said, the time for lunch nearing it's end.

"Then ask it. You need not hold back." Gundam said.

"Well, I really like you. And not just as a friend, because every time I've thought about you I've felt really super lonely. And I didn't know why, but I do now." Kumiko said, rambling on as her cheeks turned pink. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is, well.. I'minlovewithyouandwashopingwecouldgooutorsomethingifthatwasokaywithyou!" She looked down at her lap. "That is, if you don't already have a girlfriend or something..."

Gundam remained silent. He certainly wasn't expecting this. But at the same time, it felt like he was waiting for it. His heart began to beat faster as he tried to hide his face with his scarf once again. "I...suppose it would be acceptable." he said. "After all, you're no average human. You're the only being on this plane of existance who I could find myself comfortable with."

"You mean it? You're not joking?" Kumiko asked.

"I would not joke about a matter such as this." Gundam said.

"Ohmigosh, you're the best, Gummy Bear!" Kumiko said, getting up and hugging him again. "I was worried like crazy you'd say no, but now I know it was all for nothing! I'll be the bestest girlfriend ever!"

Gundam was startled by the sudden hug, but he still smiled. "I shall keep your word on that." he said.

As the two of them parted ways, a figure watched them for a far away table. A smirk crossed across their face. This would be easy to work around, and it could prove to be to their advantage.


End file.
